El espía, el alienigena y la muchacha
by AngelWTF
Summary: Lo del alienigena es como una  metáfora.  A quien sigue el espía? Quien es la muchacha?  Y porque sonrien? Entra y averigualo ;D
1. Cap 1

**Detective Conan No me pertenece, si sus personajes tampoco.. yo solo hago uso de m ilimitada imaginación ^^ **

Era tan difícil contenerse y no acercarse y golpearlo. O lanzarle un balón de fútbol. O cualquier objeto que pudiera causarle daño.

Apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ya estaba cansado (y eso que solo había pasado una semana desde que ese idiota tuvo la feliz idea de acompañarla ida y vuelta del instituto). Hasta la médula de ese pervertido alienígena (**NA. Esto lo saque de Kaihou Maid-sama, me pareció divertido xD **) con cara de modelo sacado de un catálogo de ropa interior para hombres, con esa sonrisita de galán de telenovela brasilera, de esas que nunca terminan. De esos ojos que decían "Si, lo se, soy guapo".

Ya no lo soportó. Unos, dos tres pasos hacia delante. Como un león apunto de atacar. Entonces, la muchacha voltea tres centímetros para mirar el lugar donde él se encontraba.

Ocho pasos hacia atrás.

La muchacha sonríe.

El "pervertido alienígena con cara de modelo de catálogo de ropa interior para hombres, sonrisa de galán de telenovela brasilera barata que no termina mas, y ojos que dicen: lo se, soy guapo" mira extrañado a la muchacha.

El espía, desde la seguridad que le da su escondite, sonríe también.

¿Ella lo sabe? No. No puede saberlo. No todavía.

El alienígena (para resumir) y la mucha siguen camino. El espía los sigue escondido entre las sombras. Lo suficientemente cerca como para ver cada movimiento que realizaban, y lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser descubierto.

Llegan a destino: la Agencia de Detectives Mouri. La muchacha sonríe al alienígena, se despide con la mano y entra. El alienígena sigue su camino. El espía espera. Por la ventana, ve a la muchacha y a su padre. Espera media hora. Da una vuelta a la manzana. Nada extraño.

El día de hoy ha cumplido con éxito su misión. Con la mente tranquila, se dirige a casa.

**NA: PERDON SI ME COMI ALGUNA LETRA, PASA QUE EL TECLADO ESUNA COSA MEDIO ROTA Xd**

**Estoo… Es lo que hay.. Tuve una iluminación o como sea que se llame y acá estoy..**

**Espero guste xD ... Dedicado a todos los que me dijeron que escriba algo…**

**Espero algún comentario porfizzz ToT**

**Si a las chiticas constructivas!**


	2. Cap 2

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana la obligaron a abrir los ojos. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, 6.30 am. (NA. No tengo idea si es posible, pero yo tengo ganas de que si xD), se levanta de la cama, y se acerca al escritorio. En el, un bonito cuadro con una bonita foto. Junto a él, un calendario.

La muchacha toma un lápiz y tacha la fecha del día anterior. Mira la foto.

-Buenos días Shinichi-.

Luego del desayuno, cuando estaba terminando de prepararse para ir al instituto, el timbre suena.

Como hacía ya dos meses, a las 07.30 am, Takashi Kaido estaba en la puerta.

-Buenos días Ran, estás lista?

-Si, pero tengo que recoger mi bolso, enseguida vuelvo-. Sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, en la silla están sus cosas, las agarra, llega ala puerta, y voltea para posar sus ojos azules en la foto del escritorio."Que tengas buen día" dice en apenas un susurro, para luego salir.

El espía dio su saludo al día a las 05.30 am. Se levantó, se ducho, desayunó temprano y salió.

Llegó a destino a las 06.30 am, y la observó desde el mismo lugar que lo hacía desde ya, cinco meses. A las 07.30 en punto, el alienígena tocó su puerta, ella bajó, subió por sus cosas y volvió a bajar. Empezaron su recorrido diario. El espía se cuestionaba cada día como le hacia ella para soportar tal idiota. "_Psss... Porque ella es un ángel, y los ángeles soportan a cualquiera...Si debe ser por eso…" _Esa era la respuesta que se daba así mismo cada vez que se preguntaba eso.

Llegaron a la Secundaria Teitán. El día transcurrió de forma tranquila.

En la tarde, el alienígena se fue temprano y solito a casa, pues Ran tenía entrenamiento de karate.

En la esquina del instituto, el alienígena cayó derechito al suelo, pues a alguien, "por accidente" se le había caído un helado. Punto para el espía.

Cuando mas tarde, ella salió rumbo a casa, el espía esperaba. Cuando la muchacha llegó a destino, a él le pareció escuchar un "hasta mañana", pero lo descartó enseguida. Ella no lo sabía, no podía saberlo. No todavía.

El acompañante secreto hizo lo mismo que el día anterior.

Ran, por su parte, luego de cenar fue directamente a su habitación, se sentó en la silla en dond en la mañana habían estado sus cosas, puso delante suyo el cuadro con la fotografía bonita, y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado aquel día.

_FLASH BACK_

Hacía ya un mes que Shinichi había empezado a llamarla todas las noches, por lo que se mostraba bastante feliz.

Hasta que una mañana en la que no tenía que ir al instituto, decidió ir a limpiar a la casa de Shinichi.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando entro en la gran mansión.

Entro despacio, como siempre. Entonces escucho voces que provenían de la sala en donde estaba la gran biblioteca. Se acerco, y se encontró con el lugar lleno de gente. Gente que conocía, y gente que no. Entre ellos, se encontraban Conan, Haibara, el profesor Agasa y Jodie. Estaban hablando acerca de un golpe, y de bebidas alcohólicas; de acabar con algo de una vez por todas.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_. Fue lo único que pasó por su mente_. _Entonces, Haibara habló:

-Debes irte de la cas de Mouri, Kudo-

_Kudo? Haibara llamó a Conan, ¿Kudo?_

-Lo sé, se lo diré hoy en la noche- Contestó Conan. Si. Conan.

Fue entonces cuando Ran habló, fuerte y claro.

-Qué está pasando?- Su voz hizo que todos se callaran.

Haibara suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.- Todos fuera- dijo. Nadie movió un músculo.

-He dicho que todos fuera!- Entonces, los presentes, menos Conan, salieron de la sala.

Ella no dijo nada. Lo miraba de forma extraña. Como si no supiera quien era él.

-Ran..No se.. Lo siento mucho, no se por donde empezar.. Yo..- Empezó a hablar Conan.

La muchacha tomo una silla y se sentó.

-Empieza por el principio, y continúa hasta el final. Tengo todo el día libre- su mirada era dura y firme-.

Conan, quien resultó ser ni nada mas ni nada menos que Shinichi Kudo, le contó todo lo que había pasado. Desde el Tropical Land hasta ese mismo momento.

Cuando el niño hubo terminado, Ran se levantó, y se encamino a la salida.

-Ran espera! Por favor, entiende que yo...-

-Entiendo- ella le estaba dando la espalda, pero el sabía perfectamente que ella estaba llorando-, esto es lo que haremos, tú vas a quedarte aquí y vas a llevar cabo ese plan que tienes para terminar con esa "Organización Negra", no voy a detenerte, ni pedirte que te quedes, ni voy a negarte que …- se detuvo. Y cuando continuó, hablo en voz alta. MUY alta. - No voy a negarte que estoy furiosa, herida y cansada de mentiras y excusas tuyas, por que lo estoy y mucho Shinichi Kudo! Entiendo por todo lo que has pasado, de verdad lo entiendo, que querías protegerme y todas esas cosas… Pero no es justo- Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Estaba enojada, triste, decepcionada… Pero no podía. Aunque quisiera odiarlo, simplemente no podía.

Conan agacho la mirada, apretó los puños, y cerro los ojos, pero sintió que algo cálido lo envolvía. Ran lo estaba abrazando. Cuando se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y le mostró una de esas sonrisas que solo ella podía dar.

- Escúchame Conan-kun, vas a quedarte aquí a partir de ahora vale?

-Ah?- el no entendía nada... Hacia un momento le había gritado ¿y ahora lo abrazaba y lo llamaba Conan-kun?

-Dile al profesor Agasa que mañana valla por tus cosas. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado, porque aunque eres muy fuerte podrías lastimarte…- A continuación, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla (lo que provocó que al pequeño se le subieran los colores), y entonces se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero antes,

-Dile a Shinichi que se apresure en resolver ese aso importante. No es cortés hacer esperar a la gente. Yo estaré esperando, como prometí que lo haría. Pero solo voy a esperar diez meses, a partir hoy. Ni un día más, ni un día menos.

-Espera un momento! Solo diez meses? Eso es injusto! No se cuando podré volver, ni que pasara con la Organizaion…

-Conan-kun!- lo había dicho con tanto enojo que el pequeño considero mejor callarse.

-S-Si?

-Si Shinichi no acepta, puede que cuando regrese, yo este muy enfadada, y entonces tendré que darle dos o tres de mis patadas de karate, y luego me iré y nunca mas sabrá de mí… Crees, que a Shinichi, después de todo lo que me mintió, le parecerán justo diez meses? O tal ves tres serian lo más justo, ya sabes, para equilibrar las cosas…

-C-Creo que con diez esta bien…

-De acuerdo. Adiós Conan- kun.

Y Salió de ahí, ante la mirada de todos los que unos momento s antes habían estado en la biblioteca

-Tengan buen día- dijo, y sin más, se fue.

Unas horas mas tarde, llegó a casa de Ran el hombre de la florería, con un gran ramote de rosas rojas, sin remitente. Junto a ellas vino también una tarjeta que tenia unas pocas palabras...

_Eres un ángel. En verdad lo eres. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_


	3. Cap 3

Desde ese entonces habían pasado ya casi 10 meses. En tres días se cumpliría el plazo y Shinichi no daba señales de vida.

Cansada de recordar, decidió irse a dormir.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, el espía, que se encontraba de pie, en un habitación llena de libros, recordaba una peculiar escena que se había llevado a cabo en ese mismo lugar, unos casi diez meses atrás. Sonrío, luego suspiró. Cada vez que pensaba en algo relacionado con aquella muchacha, sonreía como idiota.

Se sentó en el gran sillón, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había pasad desde ese día.

_BLASH BACK_

Dos meses para acabar con la Organización.

Tres para regresar a su cuerpo.

Aunque habían sido un total de cinco meses, para el habían sido años. No hubo día desde aquella mañana en la que no deseara estar junto a ella (NA: Que romántico!), muchas veces estuvo tentado a llamar, pero se contuvo. No podía. No hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Luego de que terminaron, y no sin dificultad, con los hombres de negro, esperó tres días para salir.

Habían querido persuadirlo con, al menos, ciento cuarenta y tres motivos "razonables",para quedarse dentro de la casa por, por lo menos un mes. (Mientras los escuchaba, el no pudo evitar pensar: _"Podrían escribir un libro; "Los Ciento cuarenta y tres motivos para no salir de casa luego de derrotar a una organización oscura internacional"")._

_-_Que demonios me importa! – Fue su respuesta. Campera y gorra oscuras, y salió.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Sabía perfectamente a donde ir. Cuando llego al instituto Teitán y se encontró con aquello murmuro ente dientes- Si eres idiota. Hoy es domingo, como esperabas que estuviera aquí. Entonces, a paso lento, se dirigió a la Agencia de Detectives.

Cuando estaba a unas pocas calles, escucho detrás de él unas voces algo familiares. Por lo que empezó a caminar aun más lento, lo suficiente como para que ellas pasaran delante de el sin ser notado. Les dejó media cuadra de ventaja. Luego acelero el paso y lo mantuvo una vez que se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar lo que hablaban.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se volvió, _el espía._

-Kudo idiota!, ¿cuanto hace que no te llama? ¿Ocho meses? Deberías dejarlo, abandonarlo, conseguirte otro que te atienda como mereces, que sea atento, inteligente, que ayude a los demás y que sea muy muy guapo! – se detuvo un segundo- El Doctor Araide por ejemplo, es un muy buen partido y esta loco por ti, deberías darle una oportunidad.

_Sonoko metiche. _

-Ya déjalo Sonoko. Y son ya cinco meses que no me llama, no ocho. Además, aún faltan cinco meses para que vuelva. - alegó la muchacha junto a la metiche.

-Eres un caso perdido Ran Mouri. –

El espía rió. _"un caso perdido muy bonito"._

-Lo sé.- Entonces, Ran se detuvo. Empezó a voltear hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el espía. Pero no vio a nadie. Solo gente que iba y venía.

-Sucede algo Ran?- pregunto Sonoko

-No...Es que...Nada déjalo.- Y siguieron camino.

El espía se había ocultado detrás de un árbol. Casi había sido descubierto. Luego de unos momentos, retomó el seguimiento.

Cuándo llegaron a casa de la muchacha, Sonoko se fue. La muchacha entró en la casa, y no salió de ahí.

El espía, observó. Hacia la noche, decidió irse a casa. Pero antes, dio unas vueltas a la manzana para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Lo confirmó, y partió rumbo a su casa con una idea en mente. Era un poco cruel; pero divertida.

_CONTINUA EL FLACH BACK EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_

**

* * *

**

NA: Buenoo... Lo corto acá porque necesito pensarr!

**El flash back no termino todavía! Espero que este entendible. Y gracias quienes me dejaron reviewsito:**

**Miina Kudo****: Capa. Ya te lo dije! Sos grande! Me alegro que te guste! Viste? Es más mona Ran... Este para vos amiga ;D **

**Hi : Sis es verdad... y fíjate ahora en la que se va a meter xD Gracias por leer! :D **

**Jess Hattori****: El súper apodo del alienígena fue puramente para hacer alusión a Usui. Aunque no lo comparo porque Usui es un grande, y este no xD.. Y si Ran fuese de la organización.. Robo un banco y me voy hasta Japón y le pego a Gosho ejejej... Gracias por tu revieww :)**

**Y ****para el que leyó y no dejo mensajito, gracias también por tomarte 5 y leer. Gracias gracias... Y perdón si me comí una letra, acento, sinapsis, sintaxis y todas esas cosas gramática-redacción. **

**PD: y si, se la pasan sonriendo, porque me gusta que la gente sonría. :) **

**PD2: Sis, me quedo re corito -.-"**


	4. Cap 4

_CONTINÚA EL FLASHBLACK_

Esperaría hasta que se cumpliera el plazo. Cuando se cumplieran los diez meses volvería. Era cruel, pero seria divertido seguirla sin que ella supiera. La cuidaría desde las sombras, por que todavía no era seguro que la vieran con el. _Mejor prevenir que curar. _Se había dicho a si mismo. Era cruel, si, pero divertido. Se vea tan bonita, así, siendo ella misma, caminando y sonriéndole a todos; cuando se tropezaba y casi caía al suelo, sonrojándose y suspirando de alivio luego de ver alrededor, creyendo que nadie la había visto, cuando en realidad no se daba cuenta de que el si lo había echo; cuando se paraba frente a la vidriera de una tienda; aspirando el aroma de las flores, del aire; siempre ofreciéndose para ayudar a quien sea y como sea. Era cruel, si, pero divertido. Al menos eso era lo que creía el.

La muchacha era el tipo de persona a la que si uno pide ayuda, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo; de esas personas, a las que cuando uno no puede ayudar, a pesar de todo, te dedica una sonrisa sincera, para luego agregar un _gracias_. De esas personas que lo hacen a uno, sin darse cuenta, como un idiota egoísta.

_Porque eres una buena persona incluso cuando crees que nadie te esta mirando._

En fin; cada noche, en su cama, el espía, al repasar lo que había pasado en día, al cerrar los ojos y ver su rostro, siempre recordaba esa frase. (NA. Vieron la película 7 almas? No? VEANLA! )

Y así habían pasado tres meses, sin ningún tipo de problema y/o inconveniente.

Hasta que un día, a la salida del instituto, y para su mala suerte, le salio el tiro por la culata. Lo divertido se convertiría en su tortura ya que aquella tarde el espía no pudo evitar notar, que la muchacha iba acompañada. Y no precisamente por la metiche de Sonoko. No. Era un joven de su edad, rubio, alto, de unos 7 centímetros mas alto que la muchacha, de, según sus cálculos, unos 60 kilogramos de peso, atleta, principiante con el arco, y un poco mas avanzado en el esgrima, se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, un habito que había adquirido apenas unos días atrás (las bolsas debajo de sus ojos lo delataban). No comía comida sana, su piel se veía un poco brillaza, se mordía las uñas, sufría de ansiedad, y su ego estaba por las nubes, caminaba como llevándose el mundo por delante. Le lanzaba a la muchacha sonrisitas cursis, de esas de galán de telenovela barata que no termina más. Era un alienígena que había venido a querer llevarse algo que no le pertenecía. Un pervertido de novela brasilera. Tenia cara de modelo de catalogo de ropa interior de hombre.

Y para colmo la miraba con ojos de "lo se, soy guapo".

Estuvo a punto de secuestrar a la muchacha para llevarla lejos de ese. Pero entonces, la muchacha dijo:

-Te veo mañana Kaido-kun

-Cuantas veces debo decírtelo? Para ti es Takashi.

-De-De acuerdo. Adiós.- Y se había ido…El espía tuvo que correr un rato para alcanzarla.

Esa noche, el espía se quedo más de lo usual en el escondite que daba a la ventana de la Agencia de Detectives. Estaba pensando en ese tipo.

- Takashi Kaido.- dijo en voz alta.-Ese tipo lo había hecho que _se le volaran los patos._

Así, pasó un mes, y el "pervertido alienígena con cara de modelo de catálogo de ropa interior para hombres, sonrisa de galán de telenovela brasilera barata que no termina mas, y ojos que dicen: lo se, soy guapo" (le había puesto ese apodo, porque, según e espía le pegaba perfecto la personalidad. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo solo pensaba en el como un alienígena, que era el diminutivo del apodo completo), solo hablaba con la muchacha a la salida del instituto, la retenía unos minutos, y luego la dejaba ir. Y una tarde el idiota alienígena soltó la bomba.

-Ran, te molestaría si mañana paso por ti para venir al instituto? Es que siempre paso cerca de tu casa porque tengo que hacer unas cosas por allí.

-Ah?

-Si, es que en verdad me gusta hablar contigo.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema. Pero...- mirado de reojo hacia unos árboles- Es que...Verás... Yo…-

-Hay algún problema?-Corto él.- Tienes un novio celoso oculto al que le molesta que un amigo te acompañe a casa?

_SI!_ Gritó la mente del espía. _SI TIENE PEDASO DE ALIENÍGENA PERVERTIDO! _Ran, en cambio, suspiró, como recordando algo- No. Parce que no hay ningún problema. Nadie ha venido a gritar lo contrario. Verdad?- Y sonrío de una forma un poco extraña. Al espía le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda-Ahora tengo que irme. Te veo en la mañana-.

Y luego de eso, todas las mañanas a las 07.30 am, el "pervertido alienígena con cara de modelo de catálogo de ropa interior para hombres, sonrisa de galán de telenovela brasilera barata que no termina mas, y ojos que dicen: lo se, soy guapo", estaba a la espera de la muchacha.

Las horas se convirtieron en días, estas en semanas, y las semanas se convirtieron en casi tres meses. El espía no entendía como ella lo soportaba. Siempre le sonreía al maldito alienígena. Lo escuchaba. Si, ella escuchaba cada palabra que ese tío decía. Y la mayoría del tiempo, hablaba de el, y de las tías que habían estado con el, y de las que estarían con el. También decía cosas extrañas. No extrañasen realidad, si no que se estaba haciendo el idiota con ella. La estaba, _chamullado, tirando los galgos, tirándole el lance, palazos, tratar de conquistarla, tirándole indirectas, _como fuere que el lector quiera llamarle. Y ella, para suerte del espía, no se daba cuenta, y sin saberlo lo mandaba olímpicamente a freír papas al medo del Pacífico. Y eso sorprendía al alienígena, que luego la miraba de forma dulce. Muy dulce para gusto del espía. Cuando faltaban dos semanas y unos días para el plazo, a la salida del instituto el alienígena preguntó a la muchacha si podía acompañarla a casa.

Ella acepto.

El alienígena sonreía.

La muchacha también.

Y el espía… El maldecía.

El alienígena había caído. Se le notaba en los ojos. Tenía la misma sonrisita de idiota que ponía el espía cuando pensaba en ella. No podía culparlo, la verdad. El lo entendía. Entendía perfectamente.

_FIN FLASH BACK _

El espía abrió los ojos. Estaba cansado. Solo tres días más. Se acerco a la ventana. Suspiró. La cosa se le había escapado de las manos. ¿Qué haría si el alienígena se le declaraba? Peor aún, ¿Qué haría si ella aceptaba?

Morise. Si eso seria una buena opción. Porque, la verdad, todo el mundo, menos _ella_ claro, se había dado cuenta.

Takashi Kaido, el estúpido pervertido alienígena con cara de modelo de catálogo de ropa interior para hombres, sonrisa de galán de telenovela brasilera barata que no termina mas, y ojos que dicen: lo se, soy guapo, se había enamorado de la muchacha.

De la misma muchacha que el espía cuidaba desde las sombras. El espía que había estado con ella como Conan Edogawa. El espía que también amaba a la muchacha, pero no lo hacia en la forma que el alienígena lo hacia. No. El idiota solo estaba asombrado por la bondad de la muchacha, por sus sonrisas y su manera de ver y atender el mundo. El espía en cambio, la amaba al punto de hacer lo que fuera por ella. Al punto de que su vida sin ella no tendría sentido. El amor que el sitia era totalmente distinto. MUY distinto.

Shinichi Kudo, el espía, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de la muchacha (NA. Así como Bella de Edward-Crepúsculo-)**,** y siempre lo estaría. Lucharía por ella, nunca dejaría de hacerlo; porque, a su parecer, eso de "te quiero, es por eso que te dejo ir" es cosa de cobardes. Si la amas, y sabes que ella siente algo, aunque sea mínimo por ti, lucha. Porque es preferible pensar que lo intentaste y que no pudo ser, a pensar que hubiera pasado si lo hubieras intentado. La muchacha lo era todo para el. Ahora y siempre.

Y la muchacha?

Ran Mouri.

* * *

Bueno he aqui el capitulo 4... Creo que ya se aclaró todo no? Si algo esta medio rarito avisenme!

Gracias gracias quienes me dejaron mensajito y a los que no también...

: No se porque tu nombre salio a la mía den el agradecimiento anterior! Perdón! ToT, me refiero a , siempre sale cortao o.O

SunnyBunnyFunny : Gracias xD aunque fíjate que yo puse que lo del alienígena no era literal.. Creo xD Gracias por todo espero que te guste :)

Jess Hattori: Me encata tu imaginación... Sos pariente de mina o algo? Porque te pinta el descontrol con la imaginación xD.y si.. Juntamos gent y vamos hasta Japón aajjaajaj.. Bueno, te leo por ahí!

Miina Kudo: Creo que este esta un poco mas larguito xD.. Es mas tierno Shinichiiiiiiiii es que me gusta que sea tierno,, porque viste que siempre es medio frío el guacho xD .. Bueno Ahí te va locaaa !

Saori Kudo: A ver, No se si ahora se entiende mejor, pero por las dudas, nono, el flash back es Shinichi ya grande, ESPERO QUE PRIMERO HAYAS LEIDO EL CAP Y DESPUE ESTO PORQUE SI NO ES RE ESPOLEANTE (ni idea de donde saque esa palabra jajaja) creo q no actualice rápido,, no me acuerdo xD Espero que este mas claro el asunto

Y bueno…Esto… Espero que haya gusta hasta el próximo capitulo :D


	5. Cap 5

Aún en la a ventana, miró su reloj. Setenta horas. Muy poco tiempo y mucho por hacer. Cansado, se fue a la cama. Le esperaban unos días bastante ocupados. Además estaba preocupado, porque sabía lo que haría el alienígena en la mañana. Lo que no sabía, era si el mismo lo soportaría. No. No lo soportaría. Pero ahora debía descansar. En la mañana decidiría que haría. Presenciaría aquello que no podía evitar que pase, para perderla para siempre(o no); o esperaría a que se cumpla el plazo sentado en el gran sillón, para luego ir y escuchar(o no), de los labios de ella, aquello que daría fin a su corazón. Decisiones, decisiones… Lo sentía por el alienígena ese, pero el espía le deseaba lo peor, solo esperaba que ella no aceptara. Que lo mandara a la luna. Que la muchacha lo odiara. Pero por favor, que no aceptara.

-Por favor no lo hagas Ran- susurró al aire- No podría soportalo. Se que yo lo he hecho, y me merezco lo mismo y multiplicado cien veces, pero por favor no lo aceptes. Por favor no lo hagas. Por favor no me lastimes… _No me lastimes con tus crímenes perfectos…_ - Dijo esto ultimo cantando, con su conocida, pero bastante desafinada voz- (NA. Crímenes Perfectos, Andrés Calamaro).

La muchacha había dormido mal. Cuando el alienígena pasó por ella, eran como siempre las 07.30 am.

De camino al Instituto, la muchacha notó que el alienígena estaba un poco raro. Casi no había hablado.

-Takashi- kun te encuentras bien?- El aludido se sorprendió. Y se sonrojó.

-Si estoy bien solo estaba pensando.

-De acuerdo-. Luego de hacer unos pasos, el alienígena detuvo la marcha.

Suspiró profundo. Muy profundo.

La muchacha, que no se había dado cuenta siguió caminando, hasta que la voz del alienígena la detuvo. –Ran- automáticamente, al escuchar su nombre, la muchacha giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con que su compañero estaba casi media cuadra detrás de ella. Se acercó a el y volvió a preguntar:

-Takashi seguro que estas bien? Estas preocupándome. Que es lo que pasa?

-Yo... Pues…- Su rostro estaba rojo. Completamente. Y tartamudeaba- Yo...Quería decirte que yo a ti... Bueno pues...

-Ya, no tienes que decirme algo que te incomode, de veras, siento haberte puesto nervioso. No es mi intención meterme en tus cosas. - fue la respuesta de la muchacha, y le sonrió. Y el alienígena se preguntó que hacer. Quería saber la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado.

Se armo de valor, y prácticamente escupió las palabras.

-Tu me gustas Ran.- Se acerco a ella para tomarla suavemente de las manos- Estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde la primera vez que te vi. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa. Todo. Eres perfecta. Ran. Yo te amo. Por favor déjame hacerte feliz. Juro que nunca te haré sufrir. Por favor.

No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Yo se que estabas enamorada de ese estúpido que te abandonó solo por ir por ahí a hacerse el detective. Esperaré por ti. No te pido que me ames ahora pero se con el tiempo lo harás.- La muchacha agacho la mirada.

El flequillo le ocultaba los ojos.

-Shinichi. ¿Te refieres a el verdad? El…Yo se que el volverá y...-Pero no pudo terminar

-EL NO VOLVERA RAN! Si te quisiera hubiera vuelto hace mucho. Entiéndelo. A él solo le importan los asesinatos y conspiraciones. Nada más. ¿Cuanto hace que se ha ido? Ni una llamada ni una carta!- A esta altura ya estaba levantando un poco la voz. Solo un poco, pero a Ran no le gustaba en lo absoluto. No le gustaba la idea de que hablase mal de Shinichi. Y menos si no sabía lo que había pasado aquella mañana.- Hoy en día existen ciento cincuenta mil millones de formas de comunicarse con alguien y el no lo ha hecho.

Ran, YO estoy aquí. YO. Diciendo te que te amo. Pidiéndote que lo hagas también. Se que no es fácil, te lo vuelvo a repetir, pero haré que me ames. De veras lo haré. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Solo eso-

Y se detuvo. La muchacha seguía ocultando sus ojos. Pero las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Soltó una mano del agarre de Takashi, y la llevó a su mejilla.

Levantó la mirada.

Aunque sonreía, las lágrimas seguían cayendo.-

-Eres un buen chico. De veras lo eres. Pero no puedo aceptarte.- murmuró- Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto. Pero no puedo. No puedo. Aunque quisiera aceptarte no podría hacerlo. Yo no soy a quien buscas. No lo soy. Creo que solo estas confundido. Yo... ¿Como explicarte? Lo que yo siento por Shinichi...Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es algo tan complejo, pero a la vez tan simple. Aunque quisiéramos, aunque intentáramos alejarnos no podríamos hacerlo. –

A esta altura, ambos lloraban. Él no sabia porque. Alegría, tristeza, comprensión. No sabia si amarla más por abrirle su corazón de esa forma; o si odiarla por que le estaba contando justo a el la forma en la que amaba a otro.

No. No podía odiarla.

-Es más fuerte que nosotros mismos, -continuó la muchacha-, es como si el destino mismo, aunque a veces se empeña en ponernos trabas, al final, nos lleva a estar juntos.-

Lo abrazó con ternura, y con mucho cariño. Pero de ese cariño de hermanos, de amigos de esos fieles que siempre están ahí para ti. Ese tipo de abrazo que recibimos demasiadas pocas veces. Ese tipo de cariño. Y Takashi lo sintió. Sabia que ese abrazo expresaba aquello que Ran no dejaba de repetirle. _Lo siento._ Luego, la muchacha volvió a poner una mano en su mejilla para secarle las lágrimas, en vano, porque al igual que pasaba con ella, no paraban de caer. .- Algún día lo entenderás. Lo prometo. Entenderás que a veces hay que esperar aunque nos sintamos solos. Porque, la mayoría de las veces la espera vale a pena.

Luego de una parte muy muy solitaria y triste del camino encontraras algo maravilloso que nunca se irá. Se quedará aquí- poniendo la otra mano en el corazón del alienígena- en tu corazón para siempre, para acompañarte en lo que queda del camino. Que, créeme, no será poco. Solo debes tener un poco de esperanza y fe.-

-No creo que sea posible. Me has abierto una gran herida en el corazón Ran. No se como podré recuperarme. ¿Cómo has hecho para seguir así? Sonreír siempre, cuando por dentro estas así, sin saber que esperar. - Alegó Takashi todavía llorando, apoyándose Ran, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso, la muchacha estaba de rodillas, el alienígena lloraba en hombro-

-No llores, no debes hacerlo. Solo hay que ser paciente. Hay que confiar en que todo se resolverá.

-No puedo evitarlo…La verdad es que no se si lloro porque me plantaste calabazas, o porque me da tanta tristeza entenderte. Los asuntos del corazón apestan. El amor es una porquería-

- Debes creer en el amor, y en lo que este ofrece a pesar d todos los golpes que pueda darnos. Eso debes hacer-.

El alienígena se separó de la muchacha. No podía creerlo. Las lagrimas y todo rastro de ellas habían desaparecido. Su rostro era el de siempre. Con esa gran sonrisa que hacia que cualquiera se olvidara hasta del propio nombre. Cualquiera que la viera, a menos que no hubiera estado ahí los últimos minutos, ni por un segundo pensaría que apenas unos pocos instantes antes ella había estado llorando de la manera que lo había hecho. Que ambos lo habían hecho.

-Creo que debemos ir al instituto, se ha hecho un poco tarde no crees?

-He? Si! Es verdad, lo había olvidado.- Se pusieron de pie. Ran saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpio las mejillas del alienígena, y luego le regalo un calido beso en la mejilla-

-Sonríe. Es un día hermoso.- El alienígena, para su sorpresa, no se sonrojó, le sonrió con calidez.

-Gracias Ran. De veras. Gracias por ser tan honesta conmigo. Ahora, Déjame decirte esto: Si ese detective idiota no vuelve por ti, yo seré el menor de sus problemas. ¿Su madre no le enseñó que no es cortés hacer esperar a una dama?-

Ran rió con ganas-Vámonos que es muy tarde!-

Y así, ambos llegaron al instituto. Una hora y media tarde, lo que les costó un castigo. Pero ninguno se arrepentía.

La muchacha se había desahogado un poco. Hacia tiempo que no lloraba así. Y había sido bonito compartir sus sentimientos con Takashi. El había ofrecido su corazón, y era un gesto que realmente apreciaba. La habían alagado mucho sus palabras a pesar de ella no poder corresponderlo. Y le agradecería también el haberle permitido abrirse, confesar sus sentimientos aunque estos no estuvieran dedicados a él.

Esperaba, no. Sabía que Takashi encontraría a alguien con quien compartiría algo muy especial. No tenía la certeza de cuando, pero si sabia que sucedería.

En un lugar un poco alejado del instituto, mas precisamente en donde se habían llevado a cabo, una confesión de amor, un rechazo y derramado muchas lágrimas, el espía estaba oculto, sentado al pie de un árbol con una mirada triste (NA. Ea! Pensaban que este estaba donde? Ajajaja). L final había decido ir. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando por la mente de la muchacha. Y lo había averiguado. Aunque la verdad no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

-Idiota idiota idiota- Se repetía una y otra vez.-

La noche anterior le había deseado a Takeshi, prácticamente el infierno. Y el alienígena ese lo había recibido. Y con creces.

Se maldecía así mismo. Se arrepentía tanto. Nadie merecía eso. Aunque al final el hubiera sonreído, y aceptado lo que la muchacha le había dicho. Eso mismo podría haberle pasado a él si Ran hubiera aceptado a Takashi. El no sería tan fuerte. Ni siquiera las palabras de aquella muchacha lo harían salir del pozo en el que caería y no saldría nunca. Y lo peor, era que ella lo había rechazo por esperarlo.

Si el hubiese vuelto enseguida aquello no habría pasado.

La muchacha no estaría esperando.

El alienígena no tendría una herida del tamaño de Brasil en el corazón.

Y el idiota del espía estaría junto a ella. Pero no! El tenía que hacerse rogar. Maldito orgullo de detective.

Que haría ahora? Lo tenia, al fin, todo preparado para ese día. Todo. Pero aunque la muchacha lo amase y el a ella también había un pequeño problema.

_No la mereces. Kudo idiota idiota idiota. No deberías tener siquiera el derecho a verla. Ella es un ángel, y tú un idiota._ Suspiró.

Sonrió.

Ahora, si pensaba todo el asunto en general, el "pervertido alienígena con cara de modelo de catálogo de ropa interior para hombres, sonrisa de galán de telenovela brasilera barata que no termina mas, y ojos que dicen: lo se, soy guapo", resulto ser buena gente. Más o menos. Sacando la parte de que había querido robar al espía lo más valioso que tendría jamás. El se había enamorado de Ran casi por las mismas razones que él. Había podido tenido el valor para decírselo a ella, y a pesar de ser rechazado, al final lo acepto con dignidad.

Ese alienígena, era, dentro de todo un buen rival.

Además, estaba espectacularmente feliz porque había escuchado lo que Ran había dicho acerca de ellos dos. (NA. Imagínate la cara así toda roja de Shin! BABAS!) Era verdad. Absolutamente todo. Aunque le había faltado la parte de que ella era la razón por la que hacia todo. Y como le había sonreído al idiota ese. Era un ángel. En verdad lo era. Ella era aquello que lo traía al a vida, por llamarlo de algún motivo. Siempre le pasaba. Luego de observar como la gente asesinaba por dinero, amor o para encubrir algún crimen, le dolía el corazón. No entendía como alguien podía ser capaz de quitarle la vida a otra persona. Era cuando pensaba que solo había maldad en el mundo. Entonces, cuando la veía a ella, con sus sonrisas y su alegría, recordaba que en verdad en el mundo todavía había cosas maravillosas, y Ran era una de ellas.

Miró su reloj. Faltaban unas 55 horas.

Y nada ni nadie lo podrían impedir.

por que al fin y al cabo, Ran Mouri y Shinichi Kudo debían estar juntos.

Era cosa del destino, y a esas cosas es mejor no llevarle la contra.

* * *

NA. Epifanía xD ... No es un poco cursi-damatico? a mi me gisto que se yo.. Pero me parece un poco dramatico xD. Muchas lagrimas, y la super confesion de Ran xD es mas mona!

Aunque en realidad, yo queria matar a Ran. Que Takeshi fuera de los Men in Black y le chatantara una bala en el medio de la frente! OJOJOJOJOJO.. Y Shinichi tendría ue morir de un paro cardiaco, asi con mucho dolor.. Y niganas xD SEra en otro fic muajajaja.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.. Y ahora! saludisto a los mensajitos(alta rima)

SunnyBunnyFunny Bueno.. Eee todavia no vuelve.. y nooo no la va a llamar ajajajaj... Besos :)

Miina Kudo Espero que este te haya gutado.. Lo hice un poco senisible y todo al alienigena xD ..

Y sii! hago lo mismo que ustedes.. Estoy parendiendo de las mejores ;D

Te adoro loca!

Saori Kudo Quise hace asi un Shinichi un poco mas abierto a lo que pinsa y siente..Hacerlo un poco mas humano al desgraciado xD... Y te la dejo picando porque faltan como 50 horas todaviaaaa xD ... Es divertido esto de hacer maladades ejjjjje no te vallas a enojar! Espero leerte.. BEsos

Jess Hattori Es mas mono Shnichi xD! Solo el nombre hacer refenrecia a Usui, el no se compara en lo mas miniomo con este alienigena, aunque ahora lo hice un poco mas bueno.. Aunque le rompieron el corazon xD Usui es mas mono que este alienigena (L)

Te la re recomiendo l peli es una masa.. Y yo sigo jutando gente por si a ultimo momento tenemos que ir a Japon ejejej... Te leo pr aii besos

Y agradeciemiento tambien a quienees leen y no dejann review. Solo les digo: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

Nos leemos en el proximo cap, que sera cuando tenga otra epifania xD Muchos besos! Paz, amor, asesinatos y conspiraciones (L)

Angelwtf :D


End file.
